TerraPhoenix/Mission 1A, UFO - Dominator
Mission Briefing :One of the aliens' largest ships has been damaged and forced to land. :Once again your mission is to infiltrate the vessel, but this time your objective is to assassinate the UFO's navigator and escape with his codes. :The alien navigator will be guarded by the aliens' best troops so be swift and deadly in your assault. Once again, do not allow the aliens to escape. :Objectives: ::*''Gain entry to the UFO'' ::*''Locate and kill the alien navigator'' ::*''Escape with the codes'' ::*''Do not allow the aliens to regain control before you access the codes'' Notes *It is recommended to do this mission instead of Base. *Playing this mission will mean that you will not play Act 3 Mission 3B, UFO - Dominator. Instead, you will play Act 3 Mission 3A, Base of Operations. *There are no aliens outside of the UFO. *There are 3 different entrances to the UFO, 1 on the west, 1 on the east and 1 on the south. *The UFO will be repaired and can escape if you don't proceed into the UFO quickly enough. *This mission can be ended by killing all the aliens without escaping with the codes. Walkthrough Ground floor Place your soldiers to the west entrance of the UFO, make sure no soldier is actually beside the door. Now use one of your soldiers to enter the UFO with run mode on. Kill the alien in the first room (if there is an alien), then use another soldier with run mode on to proceed through the next door. If not, use the same first soldier to proceed through the next door. You will find yourself in a corridor, search a few steps through this corrider for aliens and kill any aliens which appear. Other aliens will come on their turn. Kill them also until no more aliens will come. Upper level You can kill all the aliens on the upper level from the ground floor using the large room in the middle which can be used to shoot upstairs. Use this large room to kill all the aliens upstairs. If no more appears after 4-5 turns, proceed up the stairs to the upper level and separate your soldiers into 2 groups, 1 on the west and 1 on the east. Get the 2 groups to the South-western and south-eastern rooms on the upper level. You should find 2 staircases leading to the top level. Top level This is the most difficult part, despite the fact that there are only a few aliens left. On hard difficulty, there are 3 aliens (including the navigator). Use run mode and run up the stairs to shoot through the door into the large room and run back down the stairs. Do this until all are killed. Be careful however, as these aliens carry strong fusion weapons which can tear through your armour, and they can attack you on your turns too. Sometimes the aliens may come out from that large room to try to attack. This is a costly mistake for the aliens, as you can then easily kill them. Once all the aliens are killed, the mission will end automatically. Alternatively, you can kill the navigator and send one of your soldiers (with run mode) to grab the codes and run back down. This will allow you to run home without killing the other aliens. Category:TerraPhoenix walkthrough